<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and they were roommates... by knightnox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615136">and they were roommates...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox'>knightnox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, i cant sleep help, idk man theyre furries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>foreman thinks taub is cute when hes asleep</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Foreman/Chris Taub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and they were roommates...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>possum taub n cane corso foreman!! they live together!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>foreman enjoyed watching taub sleep, however weird it sounded to others. his nocturnal friend constantly took naps during the day to be able to actually function in his job. that was one of the costs of working for house during the day. opossums weren't built for that sort of thing. this, coupled with the fact that opossums usually look like they'd rather be Anywhere Else, meant taub was alway tired. always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taub was currently sprawled out on their couch, snoozing away as the tv played silently. the possums tail twitched occasionally, but then settles itself against the armrest. his tongue was peeking out between two little teeth. foreman was in love, all things considered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> he looked so cute like that, foreman thought, sitting next to him. he turned the tv volume back on slightly, changing it to a late night film that was playing. wrapping his paws gently around the possum, he slowly moved taub so he could squeeze himself into the couch cushions behind, putting taub securely against his chest, an arm slung over them. foreman sighed in content, he could feel his tail thumping against the couch. snuggling with his friend, after a long day at work. good way to relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taub awoke to being held captive by his roommates buff arms. not that he was complaining, despite his thick coat, taub was always Freezing and foreman was always oscillating between Warm and Warm 2. he squirmed and turned around, looking the canine in his deep brown eyes. foreman pressed his nose against taubs, heart thumping hard in chest. taub smiled sleepily and curled his tail around foremans leg. he nuzzled against his chest and sighed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>